Can't Catch Us
by Ne Ver' Ne Boysia
Summary: Teelia Rethana grew up on the small planet of Tatooine, but being stranded on Paramatan introduced her to some new people. She didn't expect to run into them, but she did, but with her anger can she get through her life? OWOC 1 of 3


_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, planets, weapons etc etc. I however own all OC's unless otherwise stated._

Authors note: I haven't done a Star Wars fiction before. So, it may take a while for it to build up while I'm getting into it. Most of this is dialouge and getting to know my OC, it's sort of boring /

**Can't Catch Us**

**Chapter one**

**Reunion's**

Teelia Rethana, sat carefuly on her perch watching the people go about their busy, daily lives. All of which, seemed trivial to her. She wasn't a slave, but she stayed on this small planet because she had an affection for one of the slaves.

Her hair was fairly long, reaching to the middle of her back. It's colour was jet-black, and was often kept in a braid. She was from a warm planet after all and she liked it out of the way. Her eyes were a deep chocolate colour, which often held a mocking characteristic to them.

_"Oh come on... You can reach it. Shrimp."_

_"I swear, Teely, your going to be the death of me! Just give it here."_

_"The magic word?"_

Teel, as she was often called, shook her head and sighed. She had been thinking a lot lately, maybe about things she was expecting to happen. Maybe about things she hoped would happen, and then again, maybe about things which would never happen.

She'd been having the same flash for a few days, and she knew it ment something. Whenever she had similiar flashes, something always happened. _Teely_, was one of her many nicknames. It was given to her by a young boy she met many years ago, when stranded on a planet. She may of been born and raised on Tatooine, but she wanted something more. She needed something more. She wanted adventure. But, it just resulted in her getting stranded on Paramatan for a month.

"Te, are you daydreaming again?" a small voice taunted, causing her to look down at the young boy. Her lips turned up to a mocking smile.

"No half-pint. I'm not daydreaming at all... Just thinking."

"Hey, don't call me half-pint."

"Sorry, Ani," she laughed, jumping down beside him. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored. I met an Angel earlier," Anakin answered, causing her to laugh slightly.

"An Angel, eh?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, screwing his face up. Teel just laughed and ruffled his hair before walking off; Anakin in tol after her. "Are you going to enter the pod race?"

"I hope so," she answered. "I'd like to give, Sebulba what's coming to him."

Speaking of the Dug, seemed to make it rather ironic he happened to be standing in front of her, looking rather murderous to a Gungan. "Hey," Anakin frowned, walking over and turning to Sebulba.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with him," she said, turning to the Gungan. "What is a Gungan, doing on Tatooine?"

"He'd be with me," a voice said from behind her, causing her to turn and come face to face with a male only a bit taller than herself.

"Your friend picked a fight with Sebulba," Anakin started, as Jol stared at the guy for a few more seconds. "He's the meanest Dug around here. I just saved him from becoming a pile of orange goo."

"Well, if it isn't Qui-Gon," Teel spoke up, once it hit her who it was. He turned to her, and studied her for a few seconds. "Don't tell me, you forgot me?"

"Of course not, Teel. How could I **ever **forget you?" he laughed slightly.

"Um...?"

"Don't worry, Ani," she laughed. "Where's the shrimp?" By that, she was refering to Obi-Wan, who was indeed shorter than her last time they had seen each other.

"If anything, I'd say you were the shrimp now," Qui-Gon answered.

"Just how do you two know each other?" Anakin spoke up.

"Remember those years back, when I went off looking for an adventure and I told you I got stranded on Paramatan?"

"Yes," he answered, still confused.

"Qui-Gon here, and his Pa-friend," she corrected herself, noticing he was probably trying to remain inconspicious. "They helped me."

"Oh," he answered. Teel looked at his friends slightly, and noticed a girl who was taller than Anakin smiling at him. That, must've been the angel he was talking about. "Hey!" he spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "Where's your ship?"

"It's, on the outskirts," Qui-Gon answered, as Jol looked out at the desolert planet.

"You shouldn't walk back," she answered. "There's a sand storm coming in, and well you'd be stupid to walk back now. You'd get caught up in it."

"She's right," Anakin agreed. "You could stay with us for a while! Until it passes!"

Qui-Gon looked as though he was going to protest but, Anakin grabbed the girls wrist and started dragging her towards his house. "Is he always like that?"

"He's a child," Teel answered simply. "Just a child."

The pair, along with the Gungan, Jaja, started to walk to Anakin's house. "I never thought I'd see you again," she laughed slightly. "It looks like I wont be able to see Obi though."

"You could," Qui-Gon answered.

"I guess," she mumbled. "I'm guessing, this isn't a social visit."

"You'd be right," he replied. "We're heading to Coruscant, we have the Queen with us. But, we hit some starship trouble, and we're stranded here unless we can get the parts."

"Queen, eh?" she asked, then frowned. "I feared there was war."

"How so?"

She didn't answer at first, instead her chocolate brown eyes watched as Anakin took the girl and Gungan into his house. "I had, what one may call a feeling," she replied, pausing slightly after. "I felt something change."

Qui-Gon studied her for a while, before walking into Shimi and Anakin's house. Jol just watched. She stayed with Shimi and Anakin, and she helped around the house in exchange. She often thought of Shimi as her real mother, though when she thought about her, it only brought tears to her eyes.

She was about to walk off, though when she went to walk off she only found her wrist grabbed by Sebulba. "You are no slave, which means I can squish you!"

"I'd like you see you try, bug," she hissed, throwing him over her shoulder; though she seemed to forget Sebulba was still holding her wrist. The throw caused him to twist it, in a way it just shouldn't of gone, and a pain ripped through her, as he let go of her wrist and Anakin ran out.

"Hey, back off and leave her alone!"

Sebulba just mumbled a few words, and walked off rubbing his head as Teel nursed her wrist. "Thankyou, Ani."

"Are you okay?" he asked, as she walked over and inside.

"What happened?" Shimi asked, upon seeing Teel holding her wrist.

"It's nothing," she laughed, waving her bad arm, then winced due to the pain.

"If anything, it looks broken to me," Qui-Gon said, taking it gently in his hands and poking it slightly. "Yeah, that's pretty much broken."

Teel frowned slightly, and sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to race with her arm like that, so she wouldn't be able to get Sebulba back. Though, a thought rose to her head and a goofy smile spread across her features. "Oh no," Shimi sighed. "You are not racing, with your arm in a splint. That wont fix it."

"Actually," she started, and sat at the table. "I was thinking more of pulling off one of Sebulba's arms and using it for the race."

Qui-Gon looked slightly shocked she would said that, while Anakin laughed and Shimi frowned. "So, Ani," she started with a smirk. "Whos your lady friend?"

"Oh, that's Padme."

"Padme, eh?" she asked, then looked at Qui-Gon. "You look shocked."

"Your pretty violent, huh?"

Shimi let out another sigh, followed by a quiet laugh. "That wasn't as violent as she can get," she started, as Padme walked in. "She tends to pick fights with the Hut's on various occasions."

"This one time," Anakin spoke up. "She got so angry with them sh-"

"Ani," Teel warned.

"Aww, but it's a good story."

"One, which doesn't need to be told," she answered.

"Anger isn't good," Qui-Gon told her. Teel just laughed, but said no more.

She was quiet through dinner, and just listened to the conversastions. She was thinking about Obi-Wan though, she pretty much thought she would never see him again. And she wanted to go with them, but she knew she'd be in the way. She knew, somehow she was too old to be trained as a Jedi; and then even if she was, her feelings for him wouldn't be allowed.

"Your a Jedi, aren't you?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, as Teel watched him.

"I saw your laser sword," Anakin started. "Only Jedi carry them. Jedi's are cool, no one can kill a Jedi!"

Teel dropped her fork at that, and stared at her plate. "Ani, that's not true. Jedi are mortal people, just like us."

"You know it's true," Anakin frowned.

"No, it's not," she sighed, standing up. "Please excuse me." Shimi just nodded her head, and Teel walked out of the room and into her own.

"Whats with her?" she heard, Padme ask.

"Yeah," Anakin spoke up, as Teel sat against a wall beside the door.

"Teel's mother was a Jedi," Qui-Gon answered. "Quite a skilled one too."

"So, where is she?"

"Well, after Teel was born, she brought her here and turned her back on being a Jedi. I have my suspicions, she used her powers around Teel though," he paused. "She was killed a few years later."

No one replied to him after that, or that Teel could hear. She just held her head in her hands and stared at the floor. What Qui-Gon had said was true, she often watched her mother use her Jedi powers, her mother even told her, when she was old enough she would train her. But, it never happened.

Teel could remember it quite clearly really. How her mother was killed in front of her, and how she couldn't do anything about it. It was around then she realised she had Jedi powers, when she became angry, they manifestated, she just found it hard to control them. If anything, that was the main reason why she wanted to be a Jedi; so she could find her mother's killer and right the wrong.

But, she knew she couldn't. She would have to set out on her own, and probably be killed by the same person.

Wiping her eyes, Teel stood up and walked out onto the Balcony. She noticed Anakin below with his pod-race, and Qui-Gon was nowhere to be seen though when she felt his pressence behind her, she just gave a small laugh. "Trying to sneak up on me, huh?"

"What Anakin was going to say," he started. "When you got angry. What happened?"

She thought for a while, and pursed her lips out while she thought about what to answer. "I used my Jedi powers. I know I have them, Qui-Gon," she paused. "I've known ever since my mother was killed. And, then later on when I watched you training Obi-Wan. I got mind flashes a lot more. I knew you were coming, because I saw it."

"The council would argue that your too old to begin your Jedi training."

"I know."

"But, it doesn't hurt to ask them."

"I can't," she started, and looked down at Anakin. "I belong here. As much as I want to be out there... I can't."

"Can't... or won't?"

Teel didn't answer, instead she just gave a quiet chuckle and a smile full of mischeif. "If you take Ani, I'd have to come with you. And, your going to take him. Aren't you? Because, you can sense he's quite powerful."

Qui-Gon didn't reply to her, instead he left her watching Anakin and Padme outside. She stayed there for a while more, before she stared at her wrist and frowned. If she could, she would make sure Sebulba had it coming to him. But, she knew she couldn't. So, instead her thoughts turned to Obi-Wan. She had to ask herself how much he had changed, or if he'd changed at all. She wouldn't deny, in the few months she had spent with them, she hadn't formed some feelings for him. She had done, although she knew it was wrong.


End file.
